Geoffrey's Real
Geoffrey's Real is the first episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. It is also the pilot episode of the series. Plot It was a bright sunny day on the Island of Sodor, and all the engines were working hard. It was a busy day at Brendam Docks, and Salty, Porter and Cranky were exhausted. "Argh matey, so much work to do." groaned Salty. "I know," agreed Porter, "I'm very tired of shunting trucks constantly." "Well, lucky you two get rest." huffed Cranky. "But not me, what do you think I'm doing all the time?" "Loading cargo off ships?" Porter answered. "Exactly!" Cranky exclaimed. "The only thing I ever do on this island is lift and load, and I'm sick of doing the same thing over and over. It aches my crane arm!" He grumbled irascibly. "Well," muttered Porter, "I'm going to the sheds for a rest." "I am too." agreed Salty. "Hey!" shouted Cranky. "What about me?" "You can rest after loading all of that cargo off the ship." Porter replied. "Awww." groaned the dockside crane. Meanwhile, Thomas was at Knapford with Annie and Clarabel, he saw Henry puffing into the other platform with some coaches, he was exhausted. "Hello Henry." Thomas whistled. "Oh, hello Thomas." Henry replied. "All this extra work is making me exhausted." "I know, not just that, but it's also the sun shining bright at me, plus making me feel like I'm going to burn," Thomas muttered. "there's so many passengers that need dropping off to destinations, especially the seaside." "Of course, the seaside." huffed Henry. "Everyone goes there in the summer time." Just then, Duck puffed in with the Slip Coaches, he was also feeling hot and bothered. "Hello, you two." he said exhaustedly. "Hello Duck." Thomas replied wearily. "Are you exhausted with all this hard work?" asked Henry, "You should be?" "Of course, why not?" replied Duck. "So many passengers? I haven't had time to rest my wheels." "None of us have Duck." said Thomas. "Indeed." muttered Henry. "This heat makes me feel like I'm going to run down on water." "Same here." agreed Duck. Then the guard blew his whistle and Thomas and Henry left the station, still feeling quite warn out. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller was in his office, he had heard that all the engines were tired and exhausted due to it being a hot day. "Okay, what would be a good plan to stop my engines from exhaustion?" pondered the Fat Controller, he thought and thought. "I don't think any engine from the Mainland can come over to help." Then an idea flew into the Fat Controller's head. "I know, maybe a new engine could help." So he picked up his telephone and called the Mainland Controller. "Hello! Yes... I was wondering if an engine from your railway could help on my railway for a while. Really? Oh thank you." The controller put the phone down and started writing in his notebook. "Now none of my engines will tire with exhaustion." said the Fat Controller conceitedly. The next morning, Thomas puffed into Knapford, when he looked on the other platform. He saw a red L&YR Class 28 engine, he looked a little bit like James. But he had red wheels, red dome and yellow lining. Thomas stared at the engine and pulled up alongside him. "H-Hello." he said shyly. The engine looked back at Thomas. "Oh hello there." said the new engine kindly. "Are you from the Mainland?" Thomas asked him. "I was built there, you know." "Yes of course." replied the new engine. "Your controller sent me here because some of his engines are exhausted because of all the extra work as it is summer time." "Well, yes," replied Thomas. "I'm one of them engines who are exhausted of doing this work. Anyway, what's your name?" "My name's Geoffrey and I'm taking a guess that you're Thomas, the number one engine of this railway." He replied. "That's me." "Anyhow, I have to pull a passenger train now, I'll see you later Thomas." And Geoffrey blew his whistle as he departed the station. "See you Geoffrey!" called Thomas. Annie was concerned, she remembered something that had happened in the past. "Uh Thomas." she said. "What's up Annie?" asked Thomas. "If that new engine's named Geoffrey, then who was that made-up engine you made up last time?" She asked him. Suddenly, Thomas' face froze, he remembered the time he had made up an engine named Geoffrey so he could get out of trouble after an accident occurred at Brendam Docks. He remembered that he said Geoffrey was a steamy, he's big and he's red. "Well... let's talk about this another time Annie." Thomas squirmed. "Besides, we still have passengers to deliver." "Thomas is right, Annie," said Clarabel, we have passengers to deliver." "Of course, dear." Annie replied. When Thomas reached Ffarquhar, he saw Percy shunting trucks in the yard. "Hello Percy." Thomas tooted, still feeling quite fatigued. "Oh, hello Thomas," peeped Percy, "did you hear that there's a new engine coming to Sodor?" "Yes I have." replied Thomas. "His name is Geoffrey and..." Percy stopped for a moment, he remembered the time Thomas had made up an engine called Geoffrey. "But?... I thought... Geoffrey was a made-up engine." thought Percy, he was now puzzled. "Well, I made him up, but he turned out to be a real engine all along." Thomas replied. Percy was very confused. "I don't get it at all Thomas." he said. "Oh, Percy," huffed Thomas, "let's talk about this later." and with that, Thomas disembarked the station, Percy was now very confused. Thomas puffed to the level crossing. He saw Bertie. "Hello Thomas." Bertie tooted. "Hello Bertie." Thomas replied back. "Do you want a race?" Bertie asked. "Sorry Bertie, I can't today." Thomas replied. "I have too many jobs to do. Besides it's too hot to be racing." "Oh, right," muttered Bertie, "but I do agree with what you said about the heat." Then Bertie remembered. "Oh Thomas, did you hear there is a new engine on Sodor?" the red bus asked him. Thomas just sighed deeply. "Yes, I have." he chuffed. "His name is... G-G-Geoffrey." Bertie was confused, he remembered the time Thomas went to go and hide in Henry's Tunnel so he could get away from the Fat Controller, he also remembered that Thomas had raced backwards through the level crossing nearly hitting him. "Uh, I'm sorry Thomas, I have too much to do, perhaps, I'll race another day." And the gates opened and Bertie drove away. Thomas felt a bit let down that both Percy and Bertie wouldn't believe him about Geoffrey. He later puffed into Wellsworth station and he saw James pulling in with some coaches. "Hello James!" Thomas tooted. James was proud. "Oh, hello Thomas." he said proudly. "I love it when it's summer. People get to..." "...Admire your paintwork." Thomas retorted. "Well... yes," James muttered. "Oh and Thomas. Do you know a new engine has arrived on Sodor?" He asked. Thomas didn't feel like wanting to answer anymore, he scoffed. "Yes I have." he muttered out "...and..." "Speak up, Thomas!" exclaimed James. "...His name is... Geoffrey!" "Geoffrey?!" James exclaimed. "Wait a minute, you made Geoffrey up that time when you had that accident at Brendam Docks, didn't you?" "Well, yes of course," Thomas admitted, "but it turns out that this engine is real." But James simply scoffed, the guard blew his whistle and he chuffed away. "Liar, There is no such thing as Geoffrey!" He retorted. "But-" before Thomas could protest, James was already gone in the distance. Thomas was sad. "James doesn't believe me either." He puffed miserably, then Thomas' guard blew his whistle and the E2 chuffed away, he arrived at Maithwaite and dropped off some passengers, there he saw Emily. "Hello Thomas." Emily whistled, but she then noticed the tank engine's sad expression. "What's the matter?" The Stirling Single asked. "Oh, it's nothing much." replied Thomas. "And you'll probably won't believe me either." "Huh, what was that?" asked Emily. "Oh uh, there's this new engine on the island, his name is..." Thomas couldn't speak any more. "What, tell me." Emily chuffed. "His name is... G-Geoffrey." Thomas stammered. "Geoffrey?" Emily exclaimed. "Oh, well what's up with him?" "Well, a while ago, I caused an accident at Brendam Docks and I blamed it on a made-up engine called Geoffrey," Thomas told her. "I said he was big and red, and this Geoffrey is all those features." he explained. "Oh, I see now." Emily replied. "And no one believes me." Thomas sighed. "Well, I believe you," Emily smiled. "but I can't stop to talk now, I have to passengers to deliver." And Emily left the station. "See you Thomas!" she called. "Bye." Thomas replied, but in a very quiet tone. After Thomas delivered his passengers, the Fat Controller had sent him to take a goods train to Brendam Docks, but he was late. At the docks, Salty and Porter were resting in a siding while Cranky waited impatiently for Thomas to arrive. "Huh, where is that silly engine?" grumbled Cranky. At last, Thomas arrived, tired but triumph. "Finally, you're here, about time isn't it?" Cranky retorted. "Sorry I was late," panted Thomas aplogetically, "but it took me ages to find my goods train in the shunting yards." "I heard there's a new engine on Sodor." said Porter. What's his name, do you know Thomas?" the viridian tank engine asked, raising an eyebrow. Thomas was worried, what if Salty, Porter and Cranky wouldn't believe him about Geoffrey? He felt as if he could no longer say it out loud. "Well..." Thomas sighed. "Go on, tell us!" barked Cranky. "Well... his name is... Geoffrey." Thomas told them. "Geoffrey?!" exclaimed Salty and Porter together. "Oh, not this silly made-up Geoffrey again." grumped Cranky. "N-No, he's a real engine honestly, that time I was making Geoffrey up, but there really is a Geoffrey here. I'm being 100% honest." Thomas protested. Salty and Porter remembered the words Thomas had told them so he could explain what Geoffrey looked like. "Is he a steamy?" asked Porter. "Yes." "Is he big?" asked Cranky. "Well, middle-sized actually." The tank engine replied. "Huh, middle-sized?" snorted Cranky, "so you're lying." "No I'm not, he's real and I can confirm he is." Thomas tried to protest. "Did he come over from the Mainland, matey?" Salty asked. "Yes, and I'm being serious I am." Thomas tried to tell them. "Well then, sorry Thomas, I don't believe you!" snorted Cranky. Salty and Porter stood silent for a moment, thinking what they should say. "Argh sorry Thomas, but we have work to do." Salty spoke up. "Indeed." added Porter and they both went back to work. Thomas was sad. Not even the Dockside team believed him about Geoffrey. After Thomas had finished all of his jobs, he puffed into Tidmouth Sheds, he was very sad. Percy could see the sad expression on his friend's face. "What's wrong Thomas?" the saddletank asked. "Is it about that Geoffrey?" "Don't ask." Thomas replied under his breath, he remained silent for that moment. "Go on Thomas, please tell us what's wrong?" said Henry. Thomas took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, Henry. A new engine has arrived on Sodor and his name is... Geoffrey." He sighed. "Don't listen to him everyone. Geoffrey is fake!" James convinced. Edward glared at him. "Be quiet James," he scolded, "let Thomas finish explaining." "And no one believes me that there really is a Geoffrey here." Thomas explained. Edward thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, I know who you're talking about. Geoffrey is real." The blue engine spoke up. "What! Really?" James exclaimed in confusion. "Yes, of course." said Edward. "I saw him at Wellsworth this morning." "I did as well," smiled Emily. "I was pulling a goods train and I saw this red tender engine at Knapford, it wasn't James as he had no number 5 on his tender, he had red wheels and he had a red dome." "Well, yes that is Geoffrey." corrected Edward. "The Fat Controller didn't just send Geoffrey here to help out because of the many exhausted engines." he said. "But because he wants another engine working on my branch line." The old engine explained. The sheds were surrounded with silence. "So... is Geoffrey going to work on your branch line forever?" asked Thomas, breaking the silence. "Yes, indeed." replied Edward. "So he is a permanent member of the North Western Railway after all?" Percy wondered. "Yes," Edward replied, "he is indeed." Thomas was glad that everyone would now believe him about Geoffrey. "Oh, and by the way, Geoffrey isn't actually a new engine here." said Edward. "He's been on Sodor before." "What, really?" Thomas exclaimed. "When?" "Well, it was years ago, before you even arrived on Sodor Thomas, you might remember Henry, but there were two red engines working on the railway at the time, they both didn't have names however, when Henry refused to leave his tunnel because of the rain, Geoffrey, who wasn't named at the time, tried to push Henry out, but he gave up because Henry still wouldn't move." "Wait, oh I remember now." Henry replied. "Yes, he did try to push me out of the tunnel at the time, but he wasn't named, he was only referred to as a "red engine". "But then when Thomas arrived, Geoffrey was sent to work on the Mainland and he worked there ever since, but then he was brought over to the railway." Edward explained. "Oh." Thomas was surprised. Emily though looked at James, sternly. "James, I think you should owe Thomas an apology." she scolded. James looked down at his buffers and then at Thomas. "I'm sorry Thomas." He apologised meekly. "I was very silly into thinking that Geoffrey wasn't real." "That's okay," soothed Thomas, "Sometimes, things can be too hard to believe." "Well, that's a fact." James replied and all the engines laughed. Edward was glad to have another engine working on his branch line. He thought Geoffrey was a really useful engine. "So Geoffrey..." he asked the arrival. "How have you been doing on my branch line so far?" "I've been great." Geoffrey replied. "I like working on your branch line." Edward chuckled. "You remember being on the island before, don't you?" "Yes Edward, I remember all those years ago when I tried pushing Henry out of the tunnel, but he refused to leave, because he feared that the rain would spoil his lovely green coat with red stripes." The red engine replied. "Oh, and didn't you know, I wasn't named at the time, but apparently, when Thomas made up this engine called Geoffrey and said he was red, a workman from the Mainland was on Sodor at the time and when he returned, he told me about what Thomas had said and he thought of giving me the name Geoffrey." "Well, a lot of engines thought you were non-existent at first." Edward chuckled. "I know." laughed Geoffrey. then the Fat Controller arrived. He was pleased with both of his engines. "Well then Geoffrey, have you had a good time on Edward's Branch Line?" he asked. "Definitely sir." replied Geoffrey. "And Edward, do you like the idea of having another engine working on your branch line?" the Fat Controller asked. Edward positively agreed. "Yes sir, I really do." He replied. "Well then. Carry on!" boomed the Fat Controller and Edward and Geoffrey went back to work. Geoffrey made friends with all other engines working on Edward's Branch, he befriended BoCo. "Nice to meet you." Geoffrey said politely. "A pleasure too." replied BoCo, now the three engines work happily on Edward's Branch Line. Geoffrey loved his new job on Sodor and of course... being part of the Fat Controller's railway. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Duck * Emily * Geoffrey * Porter * BoCo * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Cranky * The Fat Controller * The Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Knapford * The Fat Controller's Office * Ffarquhar * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) * Knapford Yards (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode of The Adventures on Sodor. * The episode is based on the nineteenth season television episode Who's Geoffrey?. References to said episode and the first season television episode The Sad Story of Henry (mostly the RWS story) are also made. * It is revealed that Geoffrey was actually the second unnamed red engine in the Railway Series' book "The Three Railway Engines", but he was unnamed at the time, and was given the name 'Geoffrey' after Thomas had made up an engine named the former. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor